


He held her like a seashell

by Fae



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: C'è una storia che Haymitch ha letto - o che ha sentito raccontare, forse, ma è difficile prestare attenzione ai dettagli quando hai più alcool che sangue in corpo - che parla di scogli e di conchiglie.





	He held her like a seashell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



> \- missing moment della seconda parte di Mockingjay, ambientato verso la fine del film, appena prima che Effie saluti Haymitch e Katniss.  
> \- postata originariamente per il COWT #6, sotto mille lucchetti perchè l'avevo scritta di corsa e mi faceva abbastanza schifo e quindi non volevo la leggesse nessuno ''XD l'ho sistemata e completata aggiungendo il prompt del COW-T #9 e segnalando ovviamente solo le parole inedite, e adesso può finalmente vedere il mondo \o/  
> \- per Kuru, a cui l'avevo promessa da mille anni come regalo di compleanno e poi di nozze e di questo passo rischiava di leggerla il suo primogenito <3'' #clpf  
> \- la citazione in apertura viene da [qui](http://questingpoet.deviantart.com/art/Glimmer-166927191), mentre le riflessioni di Haymitch sono ispirate all'[ideale dell'ostrica](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concetto_dell'ostrica) di Verga.  
> \- prompt: cambiamento + conchiglia (COWT #6, quinta settimana @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)), terre emerse (COWT #9, prima settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net)), _I want to see you, girl, take a glorious bite out of the whole world_ (Maribingo #1 @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)), il potere di un addio (#058 @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes_ita.livejournal.com))

 

_He held her like a seashell, and listened to her heart._  
_And heard her dreams, like fading echoes,_  
_softly fall apart._

  
La neve che ricopre il piazzale è ancora intatta, fatta eccezione per la scia di impronte che muove verso le scale del palazzo, e quasi si fonde all'orizzonte con il cielo smorto e pallido che sovrasta la città. Somiglia a un mare piatto, rotto solo da qualche increspatura, innaturalmente calmo dopo l'onda di piena che ha inghiottito Panem per poi risputarla sulla riva, stravolta, ferita, ma forse - solo forse - più libera di prima.

Haymitch si chiede se durerà. Si chiede quale delle profezie di Plutarch sia destinata ad avverarsi, se riusciranno finalmente a imparare dai loro errori o se, una volta che la calma sarà terminata, l'istinto di distruggersi a vicenda non riemergerà come un mostro dalle profondità dell'abisso.

Non si accorge del ticchettare ritmico dei passi di Effie lungo il corridoio fino a quando lei non gli arriva accanto, sorridendogli appena da sotto una torre di riccioli biondi e ciglia finte così lunghe da essere francamente spaventose. Il suo vestito, almeno, nonostante le enormi balze di pelliccia azzurra, sembra leggermente - solo leggermente - più normale del solito.

"State per partire?" domanda nel suo miglior tono da accompagnatrice, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra.

Haymitch annuisce senza scomporsi. "Saremo pronti tra poco."

Effie prende un respiro e annuisce a sua volta, come se niente fosse cambiato, come se quella partenza non fosse che una formalità. Haymitch la osserva sfilarsi i guanti e rassettarsi la gonna con piccoli tocchi ansiosi mentre guarda oltre il vetro, il sorriso ancora al suo posto ma gli occhi distanti, persi tra il bianco della neve e il grigio del cielo.

"Tu cosa farai?"

Effie sobbalza appena a quella domanda. "Non lo so" ammette dopo un istante, per poi lasciarsi scappare una risatina imbarazzata. "Di certo il protocollo non prevedeva una situazione del genere. Spero che, ecco, trovino una soluzione per me. Un ruolo che possa ricoprire."

"Quindi resterai qui."

Lei spalanca gli occhi, confusa. "Certo che resterò qui."

Haymitch inspira e appoggia entrambe le mani al davanzale, stringendo con forza il marmo tra le dita. Torna a guardare fuori, dove qualche fiocco di neve turbina ancora sollevato dal vento, per poi posarsi subito dopo.

"Perché?"

"Che - che cosa intendi, non -"

"Perché dovresti restare? Dopo tutto quello che è successo, perché?"

C'è una storia che Haymitch ha letto - o che ha sentito raccontare, forse, ma è difficile prestare attenzione ai dettagli quando hai più alcool che sangue in corpo - che parla di scogli e di conchiglie. Di come le conchiglie vivano in pace solo attaccate allo scoglio dove sono nate, dove possono proteggersi le une con le altre, e di come non siano fatte per il cambiamento perché quando una sola si stacca, desiderosa di qualcosa di diverso, non ha altro destino che finire inghiottita dal mare.

Nessuno gli ha mai raccontato, però, cosa succede quando è il mare a decidere, quando il cambiamento semplicemente avviene e spazza via quello che trova sulla propria strada - e che fine faccia, allora, una conchiglia rimasta da sola sul proprio scoglio.

Si aspetta che Effie lo liquidi con quell'aria di leziosa sufficienza che lui ha sempre detestato così tanto, ma quando si volta di nuovo verso di lei c'è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, una consapevolezza quieta, dolorosa, che tenta disperatamente di non trasformarsi in paura. "Perché questo è tutto ciò che conosco, Haymitch" sussurra, stringendo le labbra subito dopo per mantenere la propria compostezza. Prova a voltare la testa, ma lui le appoggia d'istinto due dita contro la guancia e la costringe a guardarlo ancora.

Effie sbatte le ciglia, ancora più lunghe e più spaventose viste da vicino, e l'effetto comico stride con tutto il resto nella mente di Haymitch come la nota stonata di un violino.

"Ne sei sicura?" chiede, e il tono della sua voce è più brusco di quanto vorrebbe. Stringe le labbra anche lui, allora, e si impone di calmarsi. "Sei sicura che ci sia ancora qualcosa per te, qui?"

"Che cosa c'è là fuori, invece?"

Haymitch resta interdetto e si allontana di un passo, lasciando scivolare via le dita e sfiorandole la pelle in una carezza involontaria. E' morbida e fredda proprio come lei, un involucro di trucco e madreperla che tutti hanno sempre creduto vuoto. Sarebbe stato semplice anche per lui, continuare a crederlo. Sarebbe stato semplice lasciarla morire con il resto di Capitol City, invece di assecondare il bisogno incomprensibile di proteggerla.

"Il mondo" risponde piano, dopo un poco. "O quello che ne rimane. Non è un granché, certo, ma almeno -" Si inumidisce le labbra, cercando le parole giuste. "Almeno potresti dire di averci vissuto. Di aver _scelto_."

Effie sorride di nuovo, di un sorriso triste e indulgente, come quello che si rivolge a un bambino. "E dove potrei vivere?"

 _Con me_ , vorrebbe risponderle Haymitch, ma non ci riesce. Non ha niente da offrirle, come non hai mai avuto niente da offrire a Katniss - come non avrà mai niente da offrire a se stesso, probabilmente. "Dovunque tu voglia" dice soltanto, e non sa neanche lui quale sia la risposta che vorrebbe sentire.

Anche la mano di Effie è fredda, quando la prende nella sua, ma le sue dita si curvano attorno a quelle di Haymitch come se il suo calore potesse bastare per entrambi. Effie abbassa gli occhi e il suo sorriso si fa più dolce, venato di una timidezza che non ricorda le sia mai appartenuta e che la rende più bella, più _vera_ , di quanto non sia mai stata.

"Forse" sussurra, prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Ma non adesso. Adesso voglio solo potervi salutare."

Haymitch prende un respiro e annuisce. "Vado a chiamare Katniss."

"No!" obietta lei, animandosi, e per un attimo è come tornare indietro, come se davvero niente fosse cambiato. "No, voglio farlo come si deve. Voglio essere l'ultima persona che vedrete prima di andare via" insiste. "Vi aspetterò fuori. E - e mi accerterò che sia tutto in ordine."

Haymitch considera per un attimo l'idea di chiederle _che cosa_ esattamente dovrebbe essere in ordine, ma alla fine si limita a scuotere la testa, rassegnato e divertito insieme. "Come avrebbe voluto il protocollo" commenta.

"Esatto" annuisce lei con calore.

"Beh, è la cosa più stupida che tu mi abbia mai chiesto, dolcezza. E me ne hai chieste un sacco di cose stupide, in tutto questo tempo."

Effie ride. "Ma lo farai?"

"Ma lo farò" conferma lui. "Per te. Non per il protocollo."

"Grazie."

"A una condizione" aggiunge, la voce appena più roca, muovendo un passo verso di lei. "Che anch'io possa salutarti come si deve."

Esita per un istante soltanto, il tempo di appoggiare le labbra alle sue e sentirle schiudersi sotto le proprie, il tempo di essere sicuro che lo voglia anche lei. Poi le afferra i fianchi con entrambe le mani e la attira contro di sé, e rende il bacio più profondo, più umido, più sconveniente - esattamente tutto ciò che il protocollo non vorrebbe. La stringe come se volesse portarla via, anche se sa di non poterci riuscire.

Effie è l'ultima conchiglia rimasta aggrappata allo scoglio, ma è troppo fragile per non rompersi tra le sue dita, e Haymitch non è forte abbastanza da trascinarla con sé.

"Effie -" comincia, in un sussurro.

Lei scuote la testa. "Non adesso" ripete, e nell'ombra del suo sorriso, nella stretta leggera della mano che cerca la sua, c'è il sapore nuovo di una promessa.

Si separano senza aggiungere altro. Haymitch la guarda ripercorrere il corridoio, allontanandosi per raggiungere l'uscita del palazzo, e pensa che è giusto così, in fondo; che nessuna terra appena riemersa dal mare può dare subito i propri frutti, che ci vuole il suo tempo. Non sa se può permettersi di sperarci, non sa se di tempo ce ne sarà abbastanza, ma attendere è l'unica cosa che può fare. Un giorno, forse, potrebbero avere entrambi qualcosa da raccogliere.

Oltre il vetro, il cielo gli sembra appena meno grigio di quanto non fosse prima.

**Author's Note:**

> \- sarò sincera: l'unico motivo per cui ho deciso di scrivere su questo fandom (di cui conosco solo il movieverse, non ho letto i libri) è che quella specie di bacio storto di mezzo secondo alla fine di Mockingjay mi ha fatto sciogliere almeno quanto mi ha fatto cascare le palle per terra. IO HO ATTESO DI VEDERVI LIMONARE COME SI DEVE PER QUATTRO FILM E SIETE L'UNICA COPPIA DI CUI MI FREGHI QUALCOSA, COS'E' QUEL BACETTO DA EDUCANDE? *agita pugno* E quindi niente, dovevo rimediare perché il dio dei limoni lo esigeva, e perché loro sono bellissimi <3 poi si sono messi di mezzo il COWT e il mio voler infilare mille prompt in una sola fic ed è diventata una roba pseudofilosofica con tanto di citazioni verghiane alla cazzo, ma non fatevi ingannare, il limone è il motore ultimo della trama.  
> \- fun fact: distopia post-apocalittica con triangolo amoroso di régazzini protagonisti che ommioddio le palle chissenefrega e side pairing di adulti che ommioddio vi amo sposatevi ieri. HO GIA' VISSUTO QUESTA COSA CON EVANGELION, C'E' CHIARAMENTE UN PATTERN QUI. *cade*


End file.
